The present disclosure generally relates to optical collimators, and specifically relates to a light projection system that includes an anamorphic reflector assembly for artificial reality applications.
Headsets in virtual reality applications typically display image content via some form of display. For virtual reality (VR) applications it is desirable to have a light headset of a small form factor. But, designing a display for such a headset is difficult. In particular, in cases where the headset is something akin to a set of eyeglasses. A projection system in the display generates the image light. However, a combination of space constraints (e.g., very compact), field of view (e.g., wide to facilitate an immersive VR experience), and an external stop location tend to greatly limit optical designs for projectors and have limited conventional headset design.